Sex Therapy
by okayitswayland
Summary: Clary has Persistent Sexual Arousal Syndrome, Jace is her doctor, gynecologist. He's about to give her some serious sexual therapy...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**_I found out about a woman who had a disorder._**

* * *

><p>" Clary Fray?" Clary stood and made her way over to the desk that the receptionist sat at.<p>

" Hi, umm." Clary tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, one of her many nervous habits. " I've never been to one of these doctors before, I umm. I'm not sure what to-"

" Sweetheart, it's okay don't be nervous." The receptionist gave Clary a reassuring smile. She was an older woman. Maybe in her late forties. She had short blonde hair and light brown eyes, she was pretty. Clary gave her a small smile, and the woman continued.

" Follow me." Clary nodded and the woman stood. They walked down a brightly lit hallway in comfortable silence. They stopped at a door in the middle of the hall. The door was locked.

" Okay" The woman started, whipping the set of keys off her neck and began to jingle the keys into the lock. " Take off your pants and have a seat, Dr. Herondale should be in, in a minute. My name's Meredith, and sweetie, it's really nothing to be worried about. Plus Dr. Herondale knows what he's doing." She smiled and left. Clary took a deep breath staring at the closed door and slowly unbuckled her belt and pushed down her dark skinny jeans. She remained in a pair of light blue panties, with darker blue lace on top.

Clary got into the chair, that reminded her of one in a dentists office. She looked around the room. It was painted a pretty mint blue color. The walls were lined with white cabinets, behind the chair Clary was sitting was a desktop. Just in front of Clary's chair was a doctors stool, and next to it, a small drawer on wheels. On top of it their were electrical outlets and a built in lamp.

The door was facing the chairs back, so when it opened, Clary jumped. A tall man walked in front of Clary's chair. He was tanned, blonde and very muscular. He wore a short sleeve plaid shirt, that failed to hide his chest and abs. He had a certain glow around him, that made Clary wanna know him better. He was looking down at a clip board.

" I should've knocked, I'm sorry. You must be Clarissa?" He looked up, a tiny grin on his face as he stared at Clary. He golden eyes were wide with amazement as he stared on and on.

" Yeah, umm, Clary." He seemed to snap out of his trance, he smiled down at her. _She's gorgeous._

" Clary, that's a lovely name." It was Clary's turn to smile. " I'm doctor Herondale, you can call me Jace if you'd like. Jace brought out a pen from a pocket on his white, doctors coat. He began to scribble things down on his clip board.

" Clarissa Adele Fray, is that correct?" He'd asked her.

" Yes."

" Date of birth November 17th, 1992. Age 22?"

" Yep." He took a seat on the stool in front of Clary, and put the clipboard on the drawer next to him

" Great. Alright, so I understand when you were 9 you started having symptoms persistent sexual arousal syndrome. Is that correct?"

" Yeah." Clary looked anywhere but him.

" Persistent sexual arousal syndrome is when you experience sexual arousal repeatedly for long periods of time, without actually having an orgasm. And I understand that, though its pleasure, its an excessive amount of pressure to handle for a long periods of time like that." Jace looked into her eyes. " When do you usually get them, I know its really random but, what usually triggers them."

Clary took a deep breath, " Any of the smallest vibrations, usually vibrations from movement." He turned back to his clipboard and wrote something down, then stopped suddenly and closed his eyes for a moment.

" Does you family know?" Jace asked softly.

" No, I- I umm haven't gotten the courage to tell them yet. When I first got diagnosed. I was 19 and living at college. I avoided the whole thing way too long, even going to a hospital." Jace gave her a tight smile and wrote something else on his clipboard.

" Have you seen a doctor before about it?"

" I've been to several doctors, and your the first person that I know of that has any knowledge of my disorder." Clary shrugged.

" Okay Clary well I can see that your starting to get a little bouncy there, are you having one?"

" Yeah, I can feel it in my lower stomach, its starting." Clary began to move her leg, as if she was bouncing it from sitting to long.

" Can you tell me how it feels when it starts, can you go through the whole experience of one completely."

" First my stomach dips, " Clary started. " Then I can start to feel the minor pleasure of it, but after about five minutes I can feel it start to just settle here as pressure, like I was massaging giant rocks here." Clary brushed her hands on her hips and right below it. " I can feel the orgasm coming I just dont get wet, or have an accual orgasm for a while." Clary blushed lightly and Jace couldn't help but think about how adorable she was.

" How long would you, on average would feel the pressure until you had and orgasm?" Dr. Herondale picked up his clipboard.

" About four and a half to five hours." He just nodded. Then srt his clip board down.

" So, over the next seven or so months I'm going to try and get you to an orgasm, by meanas of those if you were to masturabate, by fingering you, and uses of sexual toys. After those months I'm consult your doctor and see if you've made any progress, if not we'll try someting new by switching variables, and if you do make progress we'll continue on with the treatment, until Ms. Penhallow feels its unnecessary and you can switch to therapy."

" Mastrabation, sexual toys? I've never touched myself before and... and, I-Im still a virgin" Clary said, in hysterics. She'd been taught that her virginity was a special thing, and to just basically give it away to a stranger was not only going against her morals but, scary. But she knew it had to be done, she'd suffered from her disorder almost all her life, it was time to relax and let herself be treated.

"Listen, Clary I'm sorry that this is happening the way it is but, you can't keep living like this." Jace wanted to argue that he wasn't even really taking her virginity, but he knew that wouldn't help, it'd be more than rude. "I know from years and years of research that PSAS hurts like a bitch. And of course I don't have it so I can even begin to describe the feeling, but I know, I know that it's constant pain. In such a place thats so delicate, and sensitive to touch that it kills. You saidmit yourself , its like having rocks their." Jace scoffed thinking of how a dweet girl could get this. "How could somethg that usually enduces so much pleasure, possibly, result in pain in such a high degree."

Clary took a deep breath and nodded, letting Jace know she was ready. Jace softly took Clary's jeans out of her hands and put them on one of the countertop spaces. He then put a gentle hand on her knee and spread her legs apart.

" What do you work as?" Jace asked.

" A teacher."

" What type?"

" I'm an 8th grade sci-" Clary was cut off as she gasped. Jace was now standing next to her chair, and rubbing her through her panties. It was a soft, feathery, touch. With her mouth parted into an 'o' shape, she slowly looked up at him. She stared back down at her for a moment before focusing on the hand that was rubbing her. He applied more pressure and she cleared her throat. " Science teacher." Her voice broke in the middle of the word 'teacher' and she bit her lip.

"How old are you, how long have you been a teacher?" Jace could practically feel his mother smacking him for asking a woman her age, but Clary didn't seem to mind.

" I'm 23, I've been a teacher for about a year and a half. I pretty recently just got out of coll-" Clary whimpered as he dragged his finger up and down her clit, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. A deep guttural groan of pleasure slipped through her closed mouth.

"Does that feel good?" asked, focusing his attention on her face.

" Yeah-" The 'h' was dragged out into a low moan before she could stop herself. She grabbed her bottom lip with her teeth again, and her eyes opened. She looked Jace in the eye with an apologetic look.

" It's okay if you moan, Clary." Jace told her, and while he did he slipped his hand inside her panties, he began to rub slow, hard, circles onto her clit. Clary let out a high-pitched squeal and Jace swallowed. That had turned him on, more than he'd like to admit.

She was still looking at him with half lidded eyes, and even if then had just began, she felt the pleasure about 70% stronger than most women because of her disorder.

As she began to pant, Jace's eyes dilated.

He'd never felt so turned on by a patient. Then again, most of his patients were nearly 50 year old women and men.

Clary couldn't help but realize how young he looked. I mean, he was a doctor , who had apparently been researching her disorder for 'years and years' so how old could he be?

" How old are you?"

" I'm 36. I've been a doctor for 10 years." Jace made eye contact with Clary for a moment, before rubbing her harder making her making her bite her lip and moan in her mouth. She lifted her hips a little, only a little, and pushed herself into Jace's hand, more and she moaned again. Her head fell back and her waist length hair fell onto and around the his hand, that was on the small of her back. Holding her from falling back.

_She's still not wet yet._

Jace took his hand out of her panties and put both on her hips, he then pulled her to the edge of the chair. He pushed her legs apart even more now. Twirling his fingers into the straps of her panties, he slowly pulled them down and off her legs, with the help of her squirming. He ran his hands up her legs, making her shiver and pushed her legs apart even more then placed a single finger on her clit, dragging it up and down, then up and farther down. Her head was still thrown back, she was biting her lip and her eyes were shut. He dragged his finger down her clit once more, and then _lower._ All the way down to her opening.

He watched her face as he slowly slid his finger inside her. Her head came up, same timing as his finger being pushed inside her. Her mouth parted, and her eyebrows arched.

Slowly at first, then faster, he pumped his fingrs inside of her and stretched her out._ Then he felt it_, it was only a little but he did feel it. He glanced at the clock, making sure he knew what time he felt it at, seeing as it would need to be recorded.

A single droplet of her hot cum swam down his finger and hand.

And she was moaning, little whiney sounds inside her mouth.

_Mmmmm, Mmmmm._

Jace couldn't let the horny thoughts continue to plague his brain.

He swallowed down his want and curled the finger inside of her, making her shriek. Slowly she was getting wetter. And as he began to pump her harder and faster she squirmed, her hips moving in what seemed like backwards circles. Jace could see, how hard she was trying to resist moaning aloud.

He took his finger out of her, and she looked at him, but he didn't pay attention.

Jace looked at his finger. It was wet with her cum. And though she wasn't cumming hard enough for it to be coming out of her, she was still cumming. So he knew it was okay to continue. He reached behind his back and got an all back vibrator, turned it on the lowest setting, then lightly massaged it onto her clit.

She whimpered out aloud and panted. Her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Dr. Herondale pressed the vibrator down on her harder and began drawing circles around her clit.

" Does that feel good?" He asked, and without looking she answered.

"Yee-AH!" She shrieked again as he began fingering her. Harder than before, and she slowly rocked her hips into his finger. He needed her to be ready, _physically. _So he kept fingering her and massaging the vibrator on her clit.

"_Ohhh."_

She shuddered slightly and Dr. Herondale took his finger out once again. He looked at his finger once more, it was drenched in her lubricant, she was ready. As he inspected his finger he brought the vibrator up and down, from her lips, to her clit, then her opening, and back again.

Clary bit her lip as she squirmed to, so that the vibrator would just stay on that sweet stop, where she needed it most, where she needed _him_ most.

"_Ahhhhhhhh."_

But then she felt something cool flick and hit her clit, she felt her clit burn but then something was rubbed against it and she moaned once more. It probed and teased her opening before it was slowly pushed inside her.

Jace watched Clary's face, as he slowly pushed the dildo inside her tightness. Her head was thrown back and her jaw was trembling. She moaned aloud, a trembling sound was being pushed out of her lungs as she tilted her head to the side and watched, as her lips molded around the fake shaft.

She hair was thrown to the side and she looked sexy as hell. Jace couldn't help but move the dildo out and plunge it back into her opening. She shrieked again and Jace was shocked at himself for a moment.

Why the hell would he do that if she wasn't even settled yet? He knew it was painful and that she could've bled, but he had to just get himself together and keep going.

Her chest was rapidly rising and falling and he worked on moving it in and out of her slowly, only a minute passed and she was biting her lip, yet to make any sounds other than the previous. Jace turned the vibrator back on and worked it onto her clit. Clary whimpered as Jace began a steady rhythm of pushing the dildo in and out of her while rubbing the vibrator up, and down her clit.

" Do you feel good?" Clary looked up into Jace's eyes , when he sped up the vibrator and plunged the dildo back inside her warmth. Her back arched and she groaned.

"Ye-ee-ess." She sounded like she was crying almost.

Her hips bucked, and she moaned. They never lost eye contact and Clary bit her lip. Jace hit her clit with the vibrator a couple of times before settling it back on there an she groaned aloud, a scream as if she was hurt. She tossed her head back as Jace repeatedly hit her g-spot.

_" Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh."_

Clary's hips bucked as Dr. Herondale kept pounding her on that spot, and when he took the vibrator off her clit she was confused, but then his large hand came and gripped her hip. Steadying her, but he never stopped with the dildo, in fact, he rammed it into her harder.

" I'm sorry Clary, you're almost there, it's okay."

Jace slowed down, now doing her slow and hard. Her face was scrunched up as if she were in pain, the irony of it was that she was experiencing so much pleasure that it was painful and all the same, superbly pleasurable.

held Clary's hip, as she bucked uncontrollably. She whimpered loudly in pants. And Jace was rock hard as he stared on at her tight, hot, gushing, pussy.

_She was just so fucking close._

_All she needed was to be brought over the edge_

_He could bring her over the edge._

And suddenly, all in slow motion Jace was pounding her pussy, he wanted her to cum, he wanted her to cum so fucking hard _he wanted her to cum all over him_ and he took the dildo out of her and let it fall from his hands to the floor, shattering into hundreds of little wet pieces. He stared at her tightness for a short beat before shoving his entire fist into her warmth and groaning lowly from the feel. She screamed out in pleasure as her head snapped up and she stared at him.

Jace's heartbeat was going a thousand miles and his breathing was heavy. He fisted her with a certain kind of predatorily intense stare. Neither of them dared to break it, there was something, and they both felt it, so close but so far, almost possible, and they didn't know what it was, but it was sacred, their safe haven.

He was close her now, faces only mere centimeters apart as they watched each others lips with burning want. Her moans and his pants along with the sounds of his fisting were all you could hear in the room.

Then a tremble ran through her and Jace knew as their eyes snapped up at eachothers.

_It was done._

She screamed out as her orgasm took over her body and her back arched into him. Her eyes snap shut and her mouth wide open as her head fell back. Jace's arms wrapped around her as he held her limp shaking body, as her back was arched her chest was pressed up into his and he could feel her whole body. He wondered what it would feel like if they were both naked.

He whispered soothing things into her ear and couldn't stop himself when he pressed a soft kiss just below it. Her hands slowly worked themselves up his arms and around his neck. He held her around her waist and his hands rested at the small of her back. He pulled her closer to the edge of the chair and just help do. Some part of him knew he shouldn't have been doing it and that he was way out of line but he couldn't seem to care.

Clary felt his hardness pressed firmly against her still gushing core and only trembled against him more. She rested her head against his chest and she blew air into her face.

Jace held his _patient_ with such a strong feel of emotion and he didn't want to let go. He looked at his soaked hand that was previously inside her and thought

_What the fuck and I doing?_

_What the fuck am I going to do?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next chapter will pick up immediately where this one ends <strong>_

_**I will go back and edit it soon but here It I, I'm continuing this and some of the other stories.**_

_**Thanks for the support, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time **_

_**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!**_

_**xoxx~okayitswayland**_

_**12/25/14**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support I hope you enjoyed**

**( will delete after, just needed to get the notification up for the first chapter)**


End file.
